<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Room 309 by rainarchives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580539">Room 309</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainarchives/pseuds/rainarchives'>rainarchives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Cop Sawamura Daichi, Death, Fight Scenes, Gore, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, He's also kinda merciless, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this piece of writing but i also hate it, Kenma is so badass, Killing, King of the Cats, Kuroo is so annoying in this, Merciless Killers, Minor Character Death, Minor Sawamura Daichi, Spies, Spy Kenma Kozume, Spy Kuroo Tetsurou, Spy Stuff, just kidding i really hate it, kodzuken, kuroken in suits, kuroken world domination, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainarchives/pseuds/rainarchives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to keep as quiet as possible as he walked through the hallway. In three swift motions Kuroo Tetsurou had loaded the gun in his hand, making sure to check both behind and in front of himself for anyone and anything that could possibly pose a threat to his operation. Being a spy wasn’t easy. </p><p>“All clear,” came the voice over his earpiece. “Remember, it’s Room 309, Kuroo. THREE-ZERO-NINE. Don’t go into the wrong room this time.”</p><p>“Shut up Kodzuken, I know,” he grumbled. “And also, use my codename! We’re on a mission for fucks sakes!”</p><p> </p><p>Or, in which Kuroo and Kenma are spies and go on a mission together but they're kinda chaotic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Room 309</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one-shot is dedicated to Jess, a.k.a @aqxsteli on Twitter. I want to thank Jess for the prompt, and for being the reason this came to be. Hey Jess, if you're reading this, I hope it lives up to your expectations of timeskip Kuroken being badass in suits because we love some Kuroken world domination! Please enjoy to your heart's content :D </p><p>Prompt: Kuroken + Backwards by NOIXES and Miles Monaco. </p><p>Highly suggest you listen to this while you read, but it's completely optional. Also ignore the lyrics, just concentrate on the vibe of the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_Z7bZF-HGI</p><p>[also the summary sounds way better than it actually is oops-]<br/>[i also really struggled to write the fight scenes, i hope they're not too awkward ahhhhhh]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tried to keep as quiet as possible as he walked through the hallway. In three swift motions Kuroo Tetsurou had loaded the gun in his hand, making sure to check both behind and in front of himself for anyone and anything that could possibly pose a threat to his operation. Being a spy wasn’t easy. </p><p>“All clear,” came the voice over his earpiece. “Remember, it’s Room 309, Kuroo. THREE-ZERO-NINE. Don’t go into the wrong room this time.”</p><p>“Shut up Kodzuken, I know,” he grumbled. “And also, use my codename! We’re on a mission for fucks sakes!” </p><p>“I’ll start using your damned codename the day it stops being something stupid and dorky like ‘King of the Cats’,” the voice over his earpiece said in a flat tone. It belonged to his best friend, and partner in crime, Kozume Kenma. Even if Kuroo hated to admit it, Kenma’s codename was cool. He would go as far as saying it was <em> slightly </em> cooler than his own. HOWEVER, he would never admit that, not when Kenma would still unrelentlessly tease him for finally admitting defeat, of which he HADN’T… Yet…  </p><p>“How rude,” Kuroo replied, “couldn’t have been a little nicer or laid up on insults?” Kuroo could practically see the infamous Kodzuken roll his eyes, but instead of hearing a retort come through his earpiece, Kenma had chosen to ignore it. </p><p>“Okay, it’s ‘go time’. I’ve disabled the security cameras in the hallway for ten seconds, so run. According to the heat sensors there should be no one for another twenty or so metres and there’s no cameras in the room.” </p><p>“Roger.”</p><p>Kuroo started running, speedily zooming through the carpeted hallways whilst still looking out for anyone that could possibly stand in his way. </p><p>“303… 304… 305…” he read aloud, “308… Ah here we go, 309.”</p><p>He scanned the door for any signs of a lock before checking his surroundings once again as to make sure no one would come. He couldn’t be too safe, especially on a mission where it was life or death. The hallway stood as dead as always, nothing but small cinema lights to brighten up the darkness. The door seemed to have some sort of fingerprint scanner, of which was soon deemed useless by Kenma as the door clicked open with a short hiss. Kuroo, once again, checked his surroundings before sneaking into the room. </p><p>As soon as he stepped into the room, his nose was met with a revolting smell. It was an odd musk of rotting meat. Kuroo crinkled his nose in disgust, his head pounding from the strong scent. It gave him a headache, so much so that it made him rub his temples and sigh. His breath turned white, tendrils of water vapour escaping his lips and forming clouds in the darkened room. Regardless how cold it was, he couldn’t feel it much due to the heating mechanisms in his suit. His exposed face, however, was subject to the freezing air. It pinched his cheeks, much like how a stranger would when they saw a cute baby. It was unnaturally cold for a room. But why?</p><p>He scanned his surroundings, quickly making sure that there was nothing that could potentially harm him, but his eyes were only met with a messy office with no source of light except the moonlight streaming in through the large glass wall that stood behind a singular desk at the far end of the room. However, for peace of mind, he had Kenma do a quick scan of the room. </p><p>“Hey, can you check out the desk drawers,” Kenma reported, “My heat scanners are picking up on something there.”</p><p>“Roger,” Kuroo whispered as he tiptoed towards the desk, hands tightening over the gun in his hands. </p><p>Papers covered every inch of the desk, acting as a blanket, while pens, drawings and diagrams littered the top of these miscellaneous papers, behind it a wide window stood looking out at the city spread before them, cars and people equivalent to the size of mere insects. There was also a pin board on wheels, covered in string, pins, photographs of various important people and sticky notes with unreadable scribbles, a result of one being in a rush. Through the scribbles, Kuroo could see the need to get out their thoughts as quickly as possible. But this was no time to admire the board. The drawer stood in front of him. </p><p>“Hey, Kenma,” Kuroo started, a joking tone in his voice, “Are you sure there isn’t a bomb in here?” </p><p>“I calculated the probability and when you asked me to scan the room I was about 50% sure,” he stated, not picking up on the joking tone of his partner, “why?”</p><p>“Fifty percent!?!” Kuroo whisper-shouted, “Isn’t that a little low?!”</p><p>“Relax… Considering it hasn’t gone off yet, I’d say the chances of it not being a bomb have been reduced to around to 87%,” </p><p>“That’s still too low! That’s like a whole 13% I’ll die!” </p><p>“Correction, it’s a 1% chance you’ll die, 3% you’ll end up blowing one of your limbs off or getting severely injured, and a 9% chance that even if it’s a bomb, it wouldn’t be set to go off.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make me feel better!”</p><p>“Just open the drawer dumbass, we’re running low on time.”</p><p>Kuroo just sighed and rolled his eyes. He could hear a breathy laughter from Kenma’s end. <em>The trust I have in you, Kenma</em>, he thought, <em>please don’t be wrong</em>. He held his gun towards the drawer, index finger on the trigger, safety switch off. The closer he crept to the drawer, the stronger the stench was. Kuroo felt his head getting dizzy. No matter how disgusted, or how dizzy he felt, nothing compared to the feeling of disgust that flooded into his stomach and made its way up his throat, threatening to spill, when he opened the drawer to see what was inside. Laying, face up, was the decaying face of a person, half of the flesh seemed to be ripped off with two empty eye sockets, the optic nerve hanging limply where the eyes must have been. Kuroo wanted to scream and run, tail between his legs. But he stopped himself when he saw what was underneath.</p><p>“Hey Kenma, what do the files look like?” </p><p>“They’re supposedly in an orange folder, with the words ‘TOP SECRET’ stamped on in red like they are in every spy movie.”</p><p>“Okay good news, I found the folder. Bad news, it’s under a rotting decapitated head.”</p><p>“Well, just move the head,”</p><p>“Are you kidding? That shit’s disgusting! It’s even worse than—” Kuroo never got to finish his sentence as a gunshot was fired right near his head, only narrowly shaving his ear. He felt a warm trickle of blood making its way down his ear, curling down his neck and into his 3-piece suit. <em>How delightful</em>, he thought as he moved a hand to wipe the blood from his ear. </p><p>“My, my, my, What do we have here?” a husky voice chuckled. Kuroo began to move his hand slowly to reach for an extra gun inside his vest. “I wouldn’t move if I were you.” </p><p>Kuroo felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he turned to face the doorway where a man and four henchmen, one with his gun pointing directly at him, stood backing him from behind. He recognised him as Daichi Sawamura, the head of the police prefecture in Miyagi, and a huge contributor to the evergreen corruption problem in Japan. His lifestyle was directly funded by illicit benefits and dirty money he had gained through illegal acts, dirty play, and bribery to get to where he stood now. </p><p>“Just need a little something from this room,” Kuroo said cooly, “I’ll be out in just a second.”</p><p>“Came to clear out a little <em> pest </em>that made his way into this, here, room,” with a snap of his fingers, his men began to move towards Kuroo.</p><p>“Oh, what a pity,” Kuroo smirked, whipping out an extra gun from his vest pocket. “I don’t think you want to fight this <em> pest </em> you speak of.”</p><p>And then Kuroo snapped, his eyes once holding glints of excitement and amusement now cold and merciless. The familiar sound of crunching bones and the padding of footsteps could be heard. Two down. Grunts, puffs, and pants filled the air, their breaths were white against the darkness of the chilling room. He threw another punch, landing it on his opponent's jaw with a sickening crack. His opponent stumbled back slightly, giving him time to swing him around, using him as a shield just in time. If it had been any later, he would've been stabbed in the stomach, failing himself and Kenma. Blood poured out of the guy as he threw him into his opponent who was still in shock by the fact he had killed one of his own. They landed against the wall and blood trickled out of his opponent's head as he lost consciousness. Taking extra precautions, he took out his gun and shot him in the head. Once, twice, three times. Each time the maniacal laughter of his getting louder and louder, the darkness in his eyes consuming his mind. </p><p>“How amusing,” Daichi mused, “they were only decoys anyways, the real guys will be here any minute.”</p><p>Kuroo just laughed, his eyes glinting like a cat’s in the darkness of the room. It’s alright, he thought, Kenma would pull through. As if on cue, he spotted a small acupuncture needle sticking out from Daichi’s neck. Almost immediately, the man’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell to the floor with a thud. </p><p>“Get the documents and get out,” he heard the voice of his partner drift in from the hallway. “There’s a helicopter waiting for us on the rooftop.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” he said, grabbing the files, doing his best to ignore the head that lay on top of the faded orange folder. It didn’t stop him from cringing at the smell, or the scream that left his lips when the head rolled onto the floor and touched his beautiful Saint Laurent dress shoes. Probably not the best thing to wear on a mission, but hey, it matched the look and Kuroo was NOT going to walk around looking like a fashion disaster, spy or not. </p><p>Kenma, who had heard everything just sighed. How was one of the most talented spies that kills people on a daily basis scared of a decapitated head? Kenma didn’t know. </p><p>“Kodzuken, you don’t get it! It’s optic nerve is DANGLING IN THE OPEN!” Kuroo screeched. Kenma peeped his head through the doorway and just sighed. </p><p>“Just hurry up,” he said, cringing at the sight of the rotting head before turning on his heel quickly and running towards the staircase. Just as he reached the doorway to follow Kenma, Kuroo spotted a man running towards them both, a knife in hand. <em>Very subtle… not</em>, he thought. </p><p>With a bang, his body met the same fate as his comrades. Blood trickled out of his lifeless body, staining the carpet a beautiful red. </p><p>“I once wanted a suit in that colour,” Kuroo mentioned, a menacing smile painted on his face as he followed Kenma to get to the roof. As soon as they reached the staircase, they heard shouts coming from below. </p><p>“Must’ve given them too small of a dose,” Kenma muttered as he stared down the middle of the winding staircase, watching as their enemies drew closer and closer towards them. Kuroo, who decided <em> not </em> to watch the ever looming danger that was coming upon them, grabbed Kenma by the scruff of his neck and dragged him up the stairs. </p><p>And then they were running, bullets ricocheting off the walls, the railings, the ceiling. The room seemed to turn black with lead rain and everything seemed to be against them. Two men were closing up, their footsteps that were once inconsistent moving in sync with one another as they ran to catch up, two newly sharpened combat knives in hand. He looked ahead and spotted the rooftop door four flights above. </p><p>What Kenma had thought of doing was a risky move. He knew that if he had timed it even the slightest bit off, Kuroo and him would also fall victim to what he was about to attempt. Whether it was the adrenaline running through his veins, or perhaps it was the exhilaration that flowed through his body at the fact he was in a life of death situation that even made him do it, he didn’t know. All he knew was that it was crazy, but everything crazy was worth an attempt, right? At least, that’s what Kuroo had told him once upon a time. </p><p>“Oi! Hold your breath!” Kenma shouted.</p><p>“Huh? What? Why?” Kuroo shouted back.</p><p>“Just do it!”</p><p>“Alright!” </p><p>While running, Kenma pulled out a small black cylinder from his suit pocket and pulled the tab. Gas leaked out right into the faces of the two people behind him. They sputtered and coughed, their movements slurring as they inhaled the gas before them. When he knew they wouldn’t pose a threat to him and Kuroo, Kenma threw the cylinder back at them, letting the rest of their henchmen inhale the sleep gas that was contained in the small black cylinder. He looked ahead. Two more flights of stairs. <em>Alright, we’re nearly there</em>, he thought. </p><p>BANG!</p><p>A bullet grazed his leg. </p><p>Kenma didn’t feel it. </p><p>Kenma didn’t realise the blood that leaked out of his leg. He didn’t feel it when they burst onto the roof, nor did he feel it when they hopped into the helicopter. He still yet didn’t feel it as Kuroo dropped a bomb on the building. </p><p>Kenma didn’t feel it as he heard Kuroo shout “SAYONARA BITCHES!” at the top of his lungs, waving the orange folder in the air. He didn’t feel it when Kuroo sat on the seat next to him, nor did he feel it when Kuroo started recalling their, what he would like to call, 'badass' moments throughout the mission.</p><p>“Hey, Kuroo,” Kenma chuckled faintly.</p><p>“Hmmm?” Kuroo said, looking at his partner for the first time that day. Gold met hazel and Kuroo had realised what had happened.</p><p>“We’re safe now, right?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he felt the sleeping gas hit. Kuroo smiled. He smiled that beautiful, gentle smile that he always had around Kenma. </p><p>“Yeah, we are,” Kuroo sighed, inching closer to the boy that was drifting in and out of consciousness. <em>For now</em>, Kuroo thought, but he didn’t voice this outloud. Instead, he just added, “Sleep, you’ve done well today.”</p><p>And so Kenma did. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>